The Bond Of Love
by Blossom Bounty
Summary: A story about Hikari who is a happy go lucky person and cares about everyone's happiness and Takeru who strongly despises love, thus remains cold towards others. Their co-incident meeting with each other, turns out to be the best thing ever happened to both of them. Takeru starts loving Hikari, and she submits her life to him, thus binding him in the bond of her love for him.
1. The Beginning of a New Day in Life

**CHAPTER: 1 The Beginning Of A New Day in Life.**

The sound of an alarm clock could be heard in the bedroom. The clock read 6'o clock. Hikari groggily woke up to a warm morning of autumn. It was a Monday and, her first day in her College in Tokyo University. Hikari was a freshman in Tokyo University she had always admired her work in Photography and had always expected to culture it as her hobby and make it her profession but, in a few days of confusion as to what she would choose as a career, she finally decided that she wanted to become a kindergarten teacher and hence pursued it as a career by enrolling for a Bachelor Course in Teaching. She got up from her Bed and turned off her alarm clock by taking a note of the time. She sleepily walked out of her bedroom through the door and went out to see herself in the mirror near the wash basin. Checking that she did not have dark circles under her eyes, she went to her bedroom to brush her teeth and get ready for her first day at the Tokyo University.

Hikari was a beautiful girl with soft brown hair which were very long and reached her waist. She had bright chocolate brown eyes which had a hint of a sparkle in them. she was a tall girl who was a happy go lucky person with a really very optimistic, bulbly and cheerful attitude. She was of the opinion that life was a gift which we should enjoy with all its ups and downs and live it to its full extent and be happy with whatever we have. She was a contented girl and also very thoughtfull. She puts the problems of the others before her own and does anything in order to make other people happy. she was a very selfless girl who lives a normal life with her family.

As Hikari was thinking about her first day ahead while brushing her teeth, she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud knock on her door and the voice of her Mother calling her.

"Hikari are you awake yet?" asked Yuuko her mother.

"Yes Mom, I am getting ready, just going to take a shower. I will be out in about ten minutes." she answered

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in five minutes and I will serve it on the table till the time you come outside"

"Okay Mom."

After this conversation, Yuuko went over to complete her chores. She was a woman with very a kind nature. She was also a beautiful woman who had Hikari's brown hair and a pair of beautiful black eyes. She was not a very good cook but, sometimes if she was in a good mood, could cook a bit better. Now she was preparing a meal of scrambled and marmalade with toast. After shifting to Tokyo she joined as an assistant in a toy making company and works very hard so that, she can sustain her family alongside her husband.

After taking a shower and drying her hair after appyling her favourite shampoo, Hikari came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and a towel tied around her hair. She went to her closet for selecting a dress amongst a wide range of choices. After a long time she finally decided on a knee length white skirt and a blue tank top with red flowers on it, after getting ready and tying her hair in a ponytail she went outside for breakfast. There her father was sitting reading a newspaper but, there was no sign of her elder brother. She took a seat opposite her father.

"Good Morning Dad"

"Good Morning Hikari, did you sleep well last night? How are you feeling, are you excited for your first day of College?"

"Yeah, I slept well last night but, I am a bit nervous because the surroundings will be new, there will be new people, new rules, regulations, and I might not be able to adjust to the new atmosphere."

"I can understand your nervousness, but don't worry you will be fine, just be yourself. When Taichi started his freshman year in college, even he was nervous but now, see how he is happy with his decision to join Tokyo University."

"Yes Dad, Thank You so much for easing my nervousness, by the way where is Taichi?

"He has gone for the Soccer game which he and his friends had planned today, He should have been back by now," said Yuuko entering the dining area with plates of breakfast and setting them down.

Hikari eyed the plate suspiciously and sniffed it before starting to eat it. After eating a small bite of the scrambled eggs, she was relieved that atlest they didn't taste like dirty socks. Her Mother's cooking had greatly improved after they shifted to Tokyo from Odaiba last month. The reason of this improvement was the cooking class which Hikari and Taichi had forced her mother to join after they shifted to Tokyo

After eating breakfast and pouring a glass of juice for herself she, winked at her father who grinned understanding the meaning of her wink. Hikari's father was a well built, tall and smart man with black hair and a pair of brown eyes. He was the manager of a well renowned company Tokyo Incorporated which made Computer softwares in order to improve and enhance the use of Computers in day to day life. His Company transferred him to Tokyo on his request as Hikari was starting her Freshman year in Tokyo and Taichi was also studying here.

"I am going for taking a shower." her father announced after finishing his breakfast and folding the newspaper and placing it on the table.

"Your towel is kept on the bed Susumu." Yuuko informed her husband and then picking up the dirty plates she went to wash them in the sink.

Hikari saw the time, it was 7'o clock. She got up to pack her bag for her college and went to her bedroom so that she could gather her things. As she was packing her bag, a head poked inside her bedroom. It was her elder brother Taichi. He was 3 years older than her, had a huge bunch of brown hair which went in all directions and had brown eyes. He was well built, tall and was in the third year of his bachelor degree in Management. He was standing in his Soccer Uniform which was really very dirty and his socks smelt really dirty.

"Yes Taichi, how was your play?"

"Yeah, it was good we won by 5 goals."

"How did you get up so early? You usually sleep till 8'o clock. The sound of the alarm does not penetrate that thick skull of your's." she grinned

"Hahaha, very funny, it was decided that we hold a game of Soccer today in the morning at 6'o clock hence I had already set an alarm for today."

"Taichi ! you are stinking just go to the washroom and have a shower and please throw those dirty socks in the laundary."

"Do you want to smell them take." He lifted his feet and shoved them in front of Hikari's face. She shrieked and ran away from him.

"Taichi ! just get out of my room !" she ordered. Taichi left to take a shower grinning.

Hikari went outside to pass away the time before she had to leave for the College and sat on the couch to watch some television.

Yuuko came out of the kitchen with her Work Bag and gave Hikari a few last minute words before leaving for her Office.

"Hikari, as today is your first day of College, Taichi will drop you and will show you around the Campus Okay."

"Yeah Mom, I will be really happy as atleast I will have someone whom I know, whether it be Taichi only atleast I will have a company."

"Okay, take care of yourself, and don't fall in any kind of trouble on your first day. I am leaving for work and will be back by 5'o clock. Your Dad will also leave in sometime. When Taichi comes out of the shower, tell him that his breakfast is in the kitchen and after he eat's tell him to wash the plate in the sink. When you both leave, lock the door and keep the key above the doorframe in the niche understand!"

"Yes Mom, Bye"

"Bye, have a good day." saying this she kissed Hikari good bye and left for her work. After she went away, Hikari again watched the Television programme which had been watching. After sometime, her father also left for work and Hikari kissed him goodbye.

Then Taichi came out of his room finishing his shower. He was wearing an orange Ti-shirt and a blue denim jeans, his Ti-shirt had a soccer ball in it. As Hikari saw him, she told him that his breakfast was in the kitchen. He went inside the kitchen to take his breakfast. He brought it and sat on the Couch and started eating it. Hikari switched off theTelevision and watched him stuffing his breakfast in his mouth. She scoffed,

"Is it necessary to stuff your food in this disgusting way? Can't you eat it properly and chew it slowly?"

"We don't have much time. We have to leave in five minutes so that we can catch the 8'o clock train to Shibugaya station. Then there is a walk of 15 minutes to reach the University. I have to meet Sora on the gate so that we can go to our first class together."

"Who is Sora?"

"She is my friend from the University."

"Friend or Girlfriend?"

"Shut up and get ready. Take whatever you need and meet me here in five minutes." saying this he went to his room but as he was goingto his room he was blushing deep crimson. Hikari saw this and grinned to herself.

"This is going to get amazing." she thought to herself, and went in her room to take her bag. After five minutes they both got ready and locked the door, keeping the key in the niche, they went to the railway station. Boarding the train to Shibugaya station, they reached it at 8:30 then walking for fifteen minutes reached the University. Hikari was stunned to see the large building it was a huge mansion like building with various floors. Around the building, there was a park with various trees. It was a breathtaking view. When they neared the gate, they saw a girl with auburn hair, who was a bit shorter than Hikari but was really beautiful. she wore a redskirt with matching red top having blue butterflies in it. She also had beautiful brown eyes. Taichi immediately went to greet her blushing a little. Hikari saw this and had to control her urge of laughing.

"Hi! Sora."

"Hey Taichi, how are you? it's almost two months that I saw you. I've heard that your your family shifted to Tokyo last month and you are now going to live with them?"

"Yes, I shall be living with my parents from now on. But by the way whole told you about my family shifting here?'

"Yamato. You both used to share a dorm. That day before, the vacation started he had called me for some difficulties and then while we were talking with each other, he told me about you shifting with your parents. He also told me that his younger brother Takeru is also starting his freshman year this year. Did you see him?

"No, I have never seen his brother, did you see him?

"No, but he told me that is is almost identical to him." then she noticed Hikari. "Who is this girl standing behind you Taichi? she asked.

"This is my younger sister Hikari. She is also starting her freshman year in the University. She is going to study her Bachelor's degree in Teaching, as she aspires to become a teacher."

"Hi ! Hikari, I am Sora."

"Hi Sora. I just heard about you from Taichi in the morning. So what are you studying in the University?"

"I had always wanted to become a soccer player, but my mother never approved of it, she wants me to help her with her flower shop. So accepting her request, I shall be helping her with her flower shop so I decided that I could also pursue a career as a fashion designer, and hence I am studying fashion designing."

"If, you are studying fashion designing, then how do you and Taichi have a same class?"

"We have our first class, Japanese, hence we both are togther only in our first class."

"Oh, Okay."

"So Hikari, as we have a bit of time, would you like me to show you around the campus?" Sora asked Hikari. On hearing this, Taichi started fuming that Sora was not paying any attention to him and intervened their conversation.

"But Sora we have to go to our first class together. It is our first day."

"Shut Up! Tai, Hikari is your sister, and she is new in the college, so it becomes our responsibility show her around doesn't it?"

"Uh Oh... I think you are right, come on Hikari." Taichi started stomping away.

"Uh ! Tai, you go and save us a seat in the class, and I will show Hikari around, this will also help us both to get together and know each other."

"But..."

"No but, Tai, she is your sister and you are supposed to care for her."

"I care for her, that is why, I want to come with you both."

"Let it be Tai." Taichi cringed at hearing his nickname from his sister. "Sora and I can get around to see the campus and it, will also give me an opportunity to know her better." Hikari told him

"Well, lets get going then Hikari, Tai see you in the class" Sora said, as they started moving in the opposite direction. Hikari turned and saw her brother glaring at her and then stomping his way to the class, he want away. Hikari and Sora giggled at his behaviour and shaking their heads, they went inside. As they entered the Corridor of the College, they were welcomed by a huge swarm of crowd. Hikari was amazed by the number of students in the University. As they proceeded inside Sora started pointing at various rooms which included classrooms, Computer labs, library, the canteen, and the Girls and Boys Common Rooms. Hikari was apalled to see so many rooms together.

"I have never seen so many rooms in a single premise together. In High School we used to have only One-fourth of the total number of rooms in one building."

"This is a University Hikari, and it has many faculties as a result of which there are many rooms required to accomodate this huge swarming crowd."

"Yeah. By the way where would I get my Schedule for my classes for today?"

"You are taking the teaching faculty hence you would get your schedule in the Office of the building. Come I will show you the way there."

So they went to the Office where Hikari obtained her Class schedule which had her name and homeroom number on it.

"Sora by the way how did you and Taichi knew about your first class and that you will be together."

"We are in our third year hence, we receive our schedules before the year ends so that later on we can come to our classes before they start and could avoid getting detentions.

"What? we get detentions for coming late ! and what are we supposed to do in them?

"Yes we get detentions for various things which we tend to do wrong. We are expected to write lines, perform some work, complete some documents, or do the cleaning process."

"So it might not be that bad!"

"Are you thinking of landing yourself in a detention?"

"No! I was just enquiring."

"That is better because you might not want to land in the detentions because the teachers are merciless while giving them." Hikari gulped after hearing this and looked down at her Schedule to see which was her first class. She found that she had English literature in her homeroom no. 1. While she was pouring in her timetable, she did not once take a notice as to where she was going and bumped into a hard surface as of what is thought and fell down but, as she was falling down, she tripped on a pair of legs which belonged to the same person, and that person whom she had thought to be a hard surface landed face first on the ground over her. She didn't understand for a minute what was going on around her and hence closed her eyes.


	2. Making New Friends

**CHAPTER: 2 Making New Friends**

"Hikari"

She could hear her name being called out but was afraid as to what she would see after opening her eyes. She could feel the person who had fallen over her grumble about something and could feel his breath tickling her neck. He was a boy by the sound of his voice as a result of which she got even more afraid to open her eyes.

"Hikari, are you okay, Hikari, please get up, Hikari"

After hearing that voice again, she recognised the voice, and coming to the conclusion that it was Sora calling her, Hikari slowly opened her eyes, as she opened them, she came face to face with striking ocean blue eyes which were ice cold. It was looking as though they had lost their sparkle and were filled with pure hatred and sorrow. A shiver ran down her spine and she was starting to get afraid with the person's gaze boring down her. She could also feel his sorrow which he was hiding from the world. He was inaudibly swearing under his breath.

"Hikari, are you okay, did you get hurt."

Hikari was brought to the reality as she heard Sora's voice again calling her out. The person who had fallen over her slowly got up and stood aside. After Hikari regained the Feeling in her legs she also got up to come face to face with that boy. He had a golden block of hair and was more taller than she was. He was an extremely handsome boy, eventhough his eyes seemed so cold. When she moved her own chocolate brown eyes to meet his, the intensity of his gaze made her look down and she started blushing with her stomach churning.

"I, am so sorry, I should have seen where I was going. Did you get hurt?"

"Don't you have eyes, as to see where you are going? are you a fool or something that you have your mind somewhere else walk somewhere else. Because of you my Ti-shirt got dirty, you idiot." he bellowed.

Hikari was shocked to hear him shouting in this way. All the people started looking towards them and many also came to see what was going on. She was really embarrased to be the center of the commotion. She apologized once again.

"I am really sorry."

"Shut Up, Just Shut Up, don't you see you've spoilt my shirt, and now only by saying sorry, you think you can repair the damageyou have done. What do you think of yourself, you fool." the boy shouted. Even Sora was shocked to hear him shouting in this way. She saw Hikari on the verge of tears and lost her temper. She herself started shouting on the boy in front of them.

"How dare you call her a fool and shout at her without any reason?"

"Woman, you be aside and don't jump in this. And what do you mean by without any reason? Because of this girl my Ti-shirt got spoilt. Do you know how much expensive it is. You and your family even if they work together a whole month, then also, they would not be able to afford this shirt."

"What do you think of yourself. Is money what is all important to you, more than the feelings of others? She apologized to you two times and then also you are shouting at her like a bull."

"Sora please leave it, let's go from here we are getting late for our classes." Hikari added afraid that Sora would get engaged in a fight with that boy and get a detention if a teacher would happen to passby.

After hearing this the boy lost his temper and came forward to slap Hikari with his right hand outstretched. But at the same time another boy a bit shorter than him but identical in apperance came forward and stopped him before he could slap Hikari.

"Takeru, what are you doing, you are not supposed to hit a girl. It is not the right thing to do. You can solve all your problems by talking calmly."

"Who are you to stop me, and come between my fight. I will do whaterver I will like. Do you understand. Now get lost."

"Takeru, you are not supposed to speak with your elder brother in this way. Now just go to your first class."

"I, am not going to move from here till I punish this girl for destroying my shirt." He replied and advanced forward once again to hit Hikari.

"The older boy, again came in between and pushed him back, again ordering him to go. Finally after much shoving and pushing, and shooting a death glare at Hikari, Takeru left. The crowd also started dispersing and all the students went to their own classes.

"Yamato, what was all this and who was that boy who behaved so badly with Hikari?"

"Sora, so it was you who was shouting at my younger brother. I am so sorry for his disgusting behaviour. I don't understand what I should do with him. He is getting worser day by day. It was his first day as a freshman in the University and on his first day he got into a fight with two girls. That was really rude of him. I am sorry on his behalf." then he noticed Hikari and asked, "by the way who is this pretty girl?"

Hikari blushed by hearing this. But in her place Sora answered,"She is Hikari, Taichi's younger sister. And Hikari this is Yamato, Taichi and my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Yamato. I am sorry for whatever happened here. It was my fault. I should have seen where I was going." Hikari replied tearfully.

"It's Okay, it was my brother's fault also, he should not have bellowed at you in this way. I am also sorry for him being such a jerk and trying to hit you."

"No problem. So Sora will you show me my Homeroom."

"Yes Hikari, come. Yamato I will Meet you after College. Bye."

"Bye Sora, Bye Hikari, and once again I am sorry for my brother's behaviour."

"You don't need to apologise." Hikari said smiling. Then they parted their ways Yamato going towards senior University and Sora and Hikari going towards the Junior University.

"I am so sorry Sora, because of my idiocy this whole fiasco happend. I should have seen where I was going." said Hikari feeling guilty and hanging her head.

"It's Okay Hikari, you don't need to apologise. It was not your fault that we got into a fight. You had apologised to him, then also he was so stubborn that he got himself engaged in a fight with us. Sora replied with a smile

"Yeah, but how can two brothers be so different, on the one hand was Yamato who was so calm and understanding and on the other was Takeru so stubborn. He even told his Elder brotherthat he didn't have anything to do with him. He was so rude with him. Yamato must have felt so bad."

"Yes, I could see in his eyes that he was really hurt with Takeru's way of speaking to him. But he did not show his sadness on his face which is the quality which I like in him the most. You know, when first I had met Yamato, he was the same as Takeru is today, but not to this extent. Your brother and Yamato used to get in severe fights but, slowly he started opening up and see today he has transformed into a totally another person as though he was never like his previous self. I hope that Takeru also leaves this stubborness and becomes like how Yamato is today."

"Yeah, but why was Yamato like this and why is takeru like this? Do you know?"

"No, Yamato never mentioned the reason of his rough behaviour but, I could always see in his eyes that it had something to do with his family. His eyes though they were cold reflected the sadness in his heart which he always kept bottled up in his heart."

"Wow Sora, you know both Yamato and Taichi very well. This is why they both respect you. You are a really good friend Sora." Hikari told her smiling.

"Thank you so much Hikari." Sora said turning red. "Now stop embarrasing me. Come we have to go to the second floor for going into your homeroom.

"Yeah. Sora..." Hikari trailed off in mid sentence, thinking about something.

"Yes, Hikari." Sora noticed her thinking about something," Hikari."

Hikari was shaken out of her thoughts after hearing Sora's voice calling her out."What happened?"

"I, should ask you this question. What were you asking me?"

"I, was thinking about what you said about Yamato earlier, feeling his sadness in his eyes. I could see the same thing with Takeru. I could feel that beyond his anger somewhere there was a deep sorrow which he was masking from the world through his anger."

"Really, you felt like that, then you could try making him like how his brother is! It was the first thing I did with Yamato. Though in the beginning we had a problem with adjusting him in our group but slowly, slowly he started returning our efforts and then we became good friends. But be careful Hikari Takeru seems more violent and rash than Yamato was, so before you do anything, think about it properly and then act Okay."

"Yeah I will try Sora. By the way Sora, what is Yamato studying for?"

"Yamato when he came to the University, was studying Astronomy in order to move in for a research in space. But, later on he found that it was not what he aspired to become and discovering his talent in singing, he opted out of astronomy in the first month of the first year and went in for a Bachelor's degree in Singing and Music. He and Taichi shared a dorm in the campus before you he came to live with you in your flat and hence now he is lonely in his dorm without his best friend."

"That might be a bit difficult for him to adjust being alone."

"Yes, and hence to whil away that feeling he calls me or Taichi twice so that he doesn't feel alone. By the way we are getting late to go to your class. It is your first day you might want to be a bit early."

"Yes, come on." Hikari replied.

While they were speaking, they reached Hikari's homeroom. Hikari started to get nervous, looking inside she noticed that there were two girls and two boys sitting in the class. She was relieved to see that not many students had come in the class and she was not the last one to come and become the center of attraction of the students comments.

"Thank you Sora for escorting me to my homeroom."

"It's okay, I am like your elder sister. If you have any problems you can come to me for help. You can get my cell number from Taichi. "

Overcoming, by emotions, Hikari hugged Sora which she returned gladly returned. "Thank you once again Sora."

"You are welcome. Okay I am getting late for my class and I don't want to face the wrath of my teacher on my first day so I better leave. Bye."

"Bye, see you after College."

"Yes I will be by the gate with Taichi. Will he be escorting you home?"

"I, don't know, he didn't tell me anything about it. So see you."

"Bye." Saying this Sora turned to go to her College campus and started walking. Hikari saw her going and after Sora turned the corner and disappeared Hikari went inside to settle in for her first class.

When she was trying to decide which seat she should take, One of the girls sitting on the benches with the two boys came to her. She had purple hair, and had goggles which covered her violet eyes which matched her hair. She was wearing a yellow Shirt with matching bluack cargo jeans. All in all she was looking quiet good. Coming near her, she started speaking to her with a cheerful tone.

"Hi! Having difficulty in choosing a seat? May I help you?"

"Hello, yes, I am not able to decide where would I sit."

"No, problem come with me. I will introduce you to my friends and you can sit with us for the English class. By the way what is your name and what are you studying in for your graduation?"

"I am Hikari Kamiya, I am from Odaiba High. I had always expected myself to make a career in photography but after many days of discussuion with my parents and a lot of confusion, I finally decided on taking teaching as my career. I love kids and I would like to enhance their lives with whatever I have, hence I chose this field as my career. What do you aspire to become?"

"I was also in doubt as you were but, I finally decided that I would follow a career in Home Science and hence am here in front of you. I don't want to be a working woman after I grow up, I just want to be a Housewife after I get married."

"You've planned your life till your marraige. Wow, I didn't even think about what I will do Tomorrow and you've gotten till the most important day of your life. That's amazing." Hikari grinned saying this.

The girl standing with her blushed and then laughed with her. Seeing them converse standing there the boy with whome she was sitting called out to them. "Hey Yolei are you two just going to stand there and talk over there or are you going to introduce her to us also?"

Realizing her mistake, Yolei blushed again and motioned Hikari to come with her to her friends. When they reached them, she introduced Hikari to her friends.

Pointing towards the boy who had called them out, Yolei introduced him, he had blue hair, and to match with it and enchanting pair of dark blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and a white pant with blue shoes to match his hair with. He was a good looking boy and by his looks was kind. "Hikari, this is Ken Ichujjochi. Ken and I are friends from when were young. He is a very genius boy and an expert in Computer technology. But instead of choosing his career in Computer field, he has chosen the programme of becoming a detective."

Hikari after thinking for sometime as to where she had heard this name and had seen this boy came to the realization and remembered where she had seen his picture, "You are the same Ken Ichujjochi, who defeated six other children while playing the game of chess at the same time. You have discovered the software programme in computer, which helps us to calculate the difficultest problems of Maths in a few seconds, and you are also a soccer champion. Am I right?"

Ken blushed at her praise and aanswered politely," Yes, I am Ken Ichujjochi. Nice to meet you. Where did you come to know about me?"

"Not only me, the whole Japan knows about you, I read your article in Tokyo times and also watched your interview on the television. My brother is really impressed by the moves which you use in your Soccer games and has watched each and every game that you have played up to this day."

"Oh! By the way who is your brother?"

"His name is Taichi Kamiya, he is studying Business Management in this University and is in the third year. He loves to play Soccer and has also represented the University in the matches as the captain." replied Hikari.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah, I have heard about him, he is the most experienced player on the University team and also my role model in the game of Soccer." intervened the other boy who had dark maroon hair and wore goggles on his hair, he had brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue shirt with dark blue shorts to match it. He was jumping up and down like a Gorilla and was grinning stupidly which, reminded Hikari of her Elder brother Taichi. This boy was an exact copy of Taichi.

"Daisuke, will you shut up!" shrieked Yolei and slapped him on the back of his head. This shut the boy up and then looking towards Hikari, his eyes started shining, and he started drooling over her, then recovering he apologized.

"I am sorry by the way Hi, I am Daisuke Motomiya, would you like to go out with me after the College ends today?"He looked at her with pleading eyes. Hikari had an urge og laughing as well as she was shocked that a boy whom she did'nt even know had asked her out. She had never dated in High School before and had not even thought about it. As she was about to answer him, Yolei saved her from turning this boy down.

"Daisuke, will you just give it a break! she did not even introduce herself to you and did not even come to know you and you asked her out! doesn't anything penetrate that thick skull of your's?Dont't you have any manners. I mean how dense can you get you moron!" Yolei exclaimed, turning red with anger. She once again slapped him on the back of his head.

This time he also started shouting on her,"Woman, who do you think, you are? How dare you call me a moron!"

"I have a good reason because, you are a dumb ass, who has his brain in his legs, which is not even the size of a pea. A pea bean is also larger than your brain and has more of a matter than that brain of your's."

This time, Daisuke turned red with anger and started moving towards Yolei with his hand outstretched to hit her. Seeing the danger signs, Ken came in between them and tried to quieten him down.

"You know what, if we take out that brain of your's and keep it for a sale in the market, then we will get a huge amount in return, you know why, because it is unused and totally empty." Yolei said in a mocking tone.

This made Daisuke even more furious and once again, he started moving towards her with his hand balled up in a fist. Seeing the danger signs, Yolei also got ready for the fight but, before any of them reached the other and throttled them, Ken got pissed off and intervened,"Yolei, will you stop pulling his leg, and insulting him." he glowered at her.

She glared back and answered, "Then you tell your best friend to keep his big mouth shut and stoping acting like the back of a big fat baboon."

"What did you call me, the back of a big fat baboon, you ugly witch."

"How dare you call me an ugly witch! have you seen your face in the mirror? You look like the relative of a very ugly gorilla." Yeoli answered back.

"No I am not the relative of a gorilla but, you are an ugly witch."

"You are a dumb moron."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

Hikari had the urge to laugh seeing them fight like four year olds beacuse she had never seen anyone fight like this, but she some how controlled it. Ken was getting really fatigued trying to keep them from biting each other off. Finally the other girl who wore a long pink skirt with a blue ti-shirt and had brownish blonde hair which fell upto her shoulders and had the most beautiful green eyes which Hikari had ever seen, who was sitting patiently in the middle row reading a book silenty in this whole ordeal, got really pissed off and getting up from her place she roared in an angry voice," Will you two just stop fighting like three year olds and pulling each other's legs." After hearing her shout like this, Yolei and Daisuke were taken aback, but both of them recovered and then turned to glare at her. Seeing murder in her eyes, they quickly gulped, then glared at each other one last time and finally turned on the opposite sides swearing under their breath. Ken sighed with relif,"Thanks Jenifer," he told the girl.

"It's okay, now you two take your seats and please don't sit with each other otherwise by the end of the class, we will have to sweep your remains out of the class which I really can't afford."

"As if I would like to sit with the ugly witch." Daisuke mocked.

"Just be quiet you big fat baboon."Yolei gritted her teeth sending him a death glare.

"Just shut up you two." Jenifer bellowed at the top of her voice. Hikari had to cover her ears to stop them from becoming deaf. Yolei and Daisuke cringed and Ken thanked herwith a small smile. Then she ordered, "Ken you go and sit with Yolei in the last row near the window on the third bench, Disuke you sit on the last bench in the first row in the wall. Hikari, you and I will sit on the second seat in Ken's and Yolei's row is that okay with you."

Before Hikari could answer her yes, Daisuke intervened,"Why do have to sit alone, when all four of you will sit together? I want to sit with Hikari."

"Daisuke, just shut up and sit where I have told you to, otherwise today I will call your mother and inform her about what you were doing in the park on thursday."

Hearing this, Daisuke, became quiet at once and obeyed Jenifer's command without another word but he gave her such a look that if looks could kill, Jenifer would have dropped dead then and there. But when Jenifer saw this, she also matched his with her own murderous glare, seeing which he settled quietly in his seat and avoided looking at her. Hikari was terrified by seeing Jenifer giving such a murderous look. When Jenifer turned to her and saw the look of fright on Hikari's face, her face softened and she winked at her grinning. Hikari returned her grin and became normal once agin.

"You don't have to afraid from me. This glare is specially reserved for boys like Daisuke who need to be quietened and who need to be taught a lesson. Normally I am really very calm and always try to solve the problems in a calm way but, when it comes to Daisuke... You might have understood."

"Yes I understand, but what were you blackmailing him about?" Hikari asked.

"Oh! that." Jenifer started laughing,"I will tell you during lunch but, you will have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. It's a really good trick to blackmail him and force him to obey whatever I tell him. I don't want to lose this opportunity Okay."

"Yes, I promise you that I won't tell anyone anything but, can I have lunch with you? I don't know anyone out here and my brother will be busy with his group so I will be left out alone and I don't want to eat my lunch alone on my first day." said Hikari getting sad.

"Yes, of course, you don't need to get sad. What are friends for, They are there to help you and we are your friends and friends have lunch together right."

"You will really become my friend." asked Hikari with a shining light in her eyes.

"Of course, what did I tell you just now, we are your friends and that includes Miyako, Ken, Daisuke and myself Okay."

"But, I have a doubt about becoming Daisuke's friend, what if he again tries to take me out with him?" Hikari asked her with a hint of fear.

"Don't worry about him, though is really thick from outside, but he is really good from at heart and he is one of the most loyal boy I happen to meet in my life. Jenifer told her smiling.

Hikari returned her smile with her own and overcome by a sudden feeling, she hugged Jenifer tightly which she returned gladly patting her on the back. When they both came out of their embrace, they went to take their place on the bench in the last row. Hikari was really glad to have enrolled in Tokyo University. She was really happy that leaving the earlier fiasco with Yamto's brother Takeru, her morning had went really well and she was also very glad that she had made four new friends on her first day in the University. She just hoped that her remaining time of her first day in college would be the same cheerful one as her morning went by and she was also expecting to make new friends after meeting the other students. This was the best day of her life.

But what Hikari didn't know was that her first and the best day in the University was going to be the starting of the challenges which she was going to face in the year which was to follow.


	3. Learning New Things

**CHAPTER 3: Learning New Things**

Homeroom No 8: Senior University.

Taichi started walking towards the Senior section of the University after leaving Sora and Hikari to go to the Junior University. He was really worried about how Hikari would adjust with the new surroundings of the University and how would she cope up with the challenges thrown upon her by the University, she was after all his kid sister whom he needed to protect and keep her away from any harm. Walking for five minutes, he reached his Homeroom. When he entered the Homeroom, he saw that half the class was seated. Seeing some familiar and some unfamiliar faces, Taichi occupied a seat in the middle row and kept a seat vacant next to him for Sora to occupy. When he settled in his seat, a familiar voice called out to him from behind him but, he could not guess who's voice it was!

"Taichi."

When he turned around, he saw a very pretty girl with hair dyed bubbly pink with blue stars stuck on them at regular intervals. She had beautiful mahagony eyes. She wore a long pink skirt which reached upto her ankles with a green full sleeved top with a pink scarf tied around her neck. All the boys in the class were oggling at her as though they had never seen a girl before. She felt a little uncomfortable with all the gazes on her, then ignoring them she once again called out his name.

"Taichi, remember me."

Then realization hit Taichi and a broad smile appeared across his face."Mimi."

"Bingo. How have you been? It's a long time that we didn't see each other."Mimi replied with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, almost four years. The last time we met, was at the airport, where you were departing to New York. After that we lost touch with each other and see, who would have expected, we would meet here in this way at Tokyo University. By the way what are you doing here?" Taichi asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"My father's Company transferred him from New York to Tokyo for opening a new chain of Malls in Tokyo. He was promoted to the post of the Manager for this project and as he was supposed to live here for the next five years Mom and I decided that we would also shift to Tokyo with him. So we shifted here and I enrolled myself in Tokyo University for a course in Fashion designing and you know that for living in Japan you have to know the knowlege of Japanese so. I am here before you."

"Wow, that means now you will be living in Tokyo for the next five years. Hikari will be very happy to hear this. She has been waiting long to see you."

"How is Hikari? What is she doing now-a-days?"

"She has started her first year in the University. She want's to become a Kindergarten teacher, so she chose the teaching faculty. She is starting her college today. I hope, all goes well."

"That means, I will be able to meet her here. I have really wanted to meet her, from the day I came to know that, I will be moving to Tokyo."

"You wanted to meet her so that she can help you in your shopping, and you can try all types of dresses on her and make her look like a fashion queen." Taichi teased her grinning.

"Shut Up Taichi." Mimi shouted, playfully punching him on the arm."By the way what are you thinking of as a career?"

"Dad, wanted me to join his Company hence, I decided on taking a course in Business management." Taichi replied.

"Okay, I can imagine you wearing a suit with a Tie in the centre, with this bunch of hair on your thick head you, would look really nice." Mimi giggled teasing him.

"Very funny." Taichi replied grumbling.

"I was just kidding."Mimi replied grinning.

"You are evil." Taichi grumbled

"No I am not." Mimi mocked.

While they were conversing, Sora entered the classroom and sat on the seat opposite to Taichi. Noticing Sora, Taichi turned his attention to her." Did you leave Hikari in her homeroom? How was she feeling? Did she settle down in her class?" he panicked

"Tai, calm down. She was fine when we entered the Junior University. I showed her each and every room and told her that if she would need any help, she could go to the Principal's assistant who would gladly solve her problems. Then we took her schedule from the Office and were proceeding to go to her Homeroom, but while she was busy looking the subjects which she was offering for her course, she collided with Yamato's brother Takeru. They both fell down and his shirt got spoilt, due to which he started shouting at her, then in his anger he moved forward to slap her and..."

"That rascal, I am going to kill him, he slapped my sister, I am going to beat the crap out of him." Taichi fumed and started to go out of the class to Hikari's homeroom when, Sora stopped him.

"Taichi, will you listen to me." She pulled him down in his seat." Calm down and listen to me,"He came forward to slap him but..."

"No, you listen to me Sora, that boy is going to get it from me. He hit my sister and..."

"Taichi will you just shut up and listen to me." Sora shouted losing her temper which turned the attention of the other students sitting with them in the class. Taichi was taken aback, but slowly he calmed down and when the students started doing their own work Sora replied."He tried to slap her, but Yamato intervened and stopped him from hitting her. He sent him to his class by trying to calm him down. If he would have not come in between then he might have hit her. I tried to stop him but, he was more stronger than me as a result of which, I could not stop him."

"I can understand, but I must thank Yamato for helping my sister and protecting her from his brother." Taichi said.

"But you know Taichi, Takeru is alot like Yamato. In looks as well as in his temper, though Yamato was a bit soft and he used to live in himself but, Takeru is more vulgar and violent. I think that whatever, is the reason for their this kind of behaviour it is related to their family. Hikari told me that she is going to try and help Takeru so that he becomes like his Elder brother. What do you think?"

"No way, I am not going to let my sister go near that jerk. He might as well harm her in another way and next time Yamato or any one of of us might not be there to protect her. What if..." He trailed off going into the train of his thoughts.

After sometime, seeing that he was thinking about something, Sora intervened bringing him out of his thoughts."What are you thinking about? look Tai, I think you should give her one chance. This is what we did with Yamato, and see him today. Will anyone say that he was a person who didn't talk with anyone and was always sad about something and always in his thoughts?"

"Whatever you say Sora, I am not going to let my sister go anywhere near that creep." Taichi told her with sheer determination in his eyes.

"I think Sora is right." their silent conversation was broken by the interruption of Mimi was listening to what they were talking about."Taichi, if you don't give Hikari a chance, How will she be able to manage herself without anybody's help, how will she handle her own problems and grow up?"

Taichi was about to retort but, seeing the look of determination on both of his friends face that they would not agree with him and would force him to agree with them, he dropped his retort."Okay, I give her only one chance. But if she is not able to make any change in him or if he hurt's her in any way, then no one will be able to save him from my wrath. Do you both understand."

"Yes." They both highfived each other. Then they both remembered that they had not introduced themselves to each other. Sora introduced herself to Mimi first. "Hi I am Sora. I am Taichi's friend from the first year from when he came to Tokyo University. I live here in Tokyo and, I am studying Fashion designing. What is your name?"

"Hi! I am Mimi. I used to live in Odaiba, but had to shift to New York when my father got a job there. But, last month he got transferred here and so along with him, me and my mom also shifted here with him. Whaat a coincidence, I am also studying for Fashion designing. We could make good friends as we both will be sharing all the classes. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I will be really happy, to have someone with me the whole day. During lunch, I will introduce you to all the other members of our group. By the way, Nice to meet you." she said with a smile, which Mimi returned.

Feeling left out, Taichi inturrepted in their conversation. "I think, you are forgetting someone." He said getting jealous that both his friends had found a new friend in their lives and forgotten the old one.

They both shouted in unison. "Taichi"

* * *

><p>In Hikari's class: Homeroom No:1<p>

"Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggg"

The warning bell rang, and all the students started filing in the room. Hikari watched them with nervousness as they occupied the vacant seats. In midst the students who came in the room, Hikari saw a familiar face, Takeru. The feeling of nervousness turned into the feeling of dread. What if he had not forgiven her for what had happened in the Corridor. She felt like going and apologising to him once again but, decided against it as, she did not want to face his wrath and anger again. She settled down in her seat again and watched the students talking with each other. Jenifer gave her a smile, as she turned to look in her direction. Then she turned to Ken and Miyako who were speaking to each other, without once glancing at their interwined hands which they had accidently joined. Hikari smiled to herself. Then she saw Daisuke grubling to himself who sat with a very fat girla nd was squished to the wall. The girl was talking with her friend who was sitting on the bench behind her. As a result of which she was squishing him even more. He shot a glare at her then noticing Hikari looking at him, he blushed then grinned at her, Hikari returned his grin. Then her attention caught to the boy whom she was expecting to see. Takeru was sitting in the last row on the last bench. He was listening to the songs on his ipod. He was sitting alone unfriendly and partnerless. As he was ignoring the other students, the others also ignored him. Then he looked in her direction. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to look at her. Their eyes locked for a second and Hikari could feel the chill running down her spine when she gazed at his ice cold eyes. Feeling afraid, she quickly turned to look in the direction of the Blackboard but from the corner of her eyes,when is saw him looking back at his ipod, she once again turned to look at him. For two minutes, she was continuously staring at him thinking about the incidence earlier. but, later she was awakened from her thoughts by the sound of the bell. As the teacher entered the class, she turned in her direction and got up to wish her. Then settling down she slowly started to listening what the teacher was telling them, shifting him out of her thoughts.

"Good Morning, students. As you might have guessed, I am your English Literature and your Homeroom teacher. My name is Ms. Sumiko Kanzo. Now to make one thing clear, I want my whole class to participate in all the extra curricular activities that will be held in the Junior University. I want all of you to actively come with the answers to all the discussions regarding the lessons and ask your doubts frankly so that all my students will pass with good marks. Do you understand?

"Yes Mam."

"Now today we won't start with any topic. Today I will first take the roll calls then you will introduce yourselves starting with the row near the windows and also tell us about your ambitions after you pass the University Okay." saying this, Ms. Kanzo started one by one calling the names of her students who answered their roll calls after the last person in the class was present, she told the students to introduce themselves starting with the row near the window.

The girl sitting in front of Hikari introduced herself first. "My name is Yukki Shinamato. I want to become a chef in a restaurant. Then the girl sitting next to her introduced herself." Hello ! my name is Shinya merika. I aspire to open my own Music store where all kinds of music will be sold."

Then Jenifer got up."My name is Jenifer Amieda. I want to become an Air Hostess as a result of which, I have taken the subject of English Literature." saying this she sat down. Now it was Hikari's turn to introduce herself. Hikari got up shakily and nervously started speaking." Hhhhhhi! My name is Hikari Yagami. I aspire to become a Kindergarten teacher because I love kids."

"Dear, you don't have to get nervous Okay. This is your class. You have permission of what you want to speak freely, okay."

"Yes mam. Thank you."

After Hikari's introduction got over, Ken and Yolei introduced themselves. Then the list of students went on till it came to the last person Takeru. Hikari's heart sank. He was sleeping with the earplugs in his ears, the teacher called out his name." " no response."Mr. Takaishi." again he gave no response. The teacher finally getting irritated, went over to his desk and shook him awake. The whole class started turning in their direction. Mumbling, he woke up."So, , would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked him.

"What did you, do just now woman? didn't you introduce me to the your class?" Takeru replied coldly.

"How dare you speak to a teacher in this way Mr. Takaishi? Now just get up and introduce yourself. Do you understand."

"Not interested." Takeru replied, once again putting his head on the bench and closing his eyes.

"Detention Mr. Takaishi." the teacher told him angrily."You will go to the Library after College to complete your detention."

"Whatever, now just shut up and let me sleep."Takeru replied matching her anger.

"Out of my class. You will not sit in my class for the next two days. Out."The teacher shouted.

Slowly getting up and glowering at the teacher Takeru started moving out of the class. While he was moving out, he saw Hikari looking at him with concern. He glared at her seeing which, she turned to look at the blackboard. But before going outside, he muttered in a loud voice. "Whoever wants to sit in the class of such a horrifying witch."

"What did you..." But before she could complete her sentence, the door banged loudly startling the students sitting in the class.

"What did just happened?" one boy asked to his friend.

"Didn't you see he just now insulted the teacher." his friend replied.

"He is so good looking."A girl on sitting on the third bench of the first row said.

"Yeah, and see his guts, he just shouted at the teacher. I am definitely going to ask him out on a date." another girl replied.

"Silence, do you also want to go and stand outside with him? If yes then you may surely go and give him company. This is your first day, so I won't be that strict. But don't forget this is a University. I will punish you severely if you misbehave or act smart. Do you understand? and one more thing I have suspended him for two days from my class. But if I catch you all talking about him, you will not enter my class for a whole year, plus I will fail you in your term end exam as a result of which you will have to repeat your year once again." The teacher told them angrily.

Hearing this, all the students became quiet. But as the teacher was going to say something more, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. All the students started bustling out of the class talking about the incident that took place in the class. While all the students filed out of the class, Daisuke came and sat behind Ken and Yolei unnoticed by any of them.

"That was quiet a chaos." Yolei who was sitting behind Hikari told them.

"Yeah, the first day of the University and the teacher was offended. What a shame!" Ken replied.

"That boy should have gotten a grip on himself and should have kept his mouth shut while he was talking to the teacher in such a way. Now he has made her angry and spoilt his impression on the first day, this would cause him a whole year of trouble." Jenifer said.

"He was such a jerk." Daisuke said. This startled Yolei, Ken and Jenifer who turned back to see Daisuke grinning at them, occupying the seat behind them.

"Daisuke, you idiot, you just gave us a heart attack. Can't you inform us while you linger near us?" Yolei shouted in his ear, which made him cringe and keep his hands on his ears, to protect them from getting blown out.

"Why are you shouting girl, I was just giving my opinion about that boy, and who do you think you called an idiot just now?" Daisuke retorted.

"Obiviously, didn't you hear me calling you an idiot. But yeah, nothing ever penetrates that thick head of your's. Calling you an idiot is insulting the word idiot." Yolei mocked at him.

It took Daisuke some time to digest what Yolei had said to him, but when he finally realized what she had said to him, he was about to retort,"hey..."

"Cut it out you two, and if you don't, then you know what I may do." this time it was Jenifer's voice which boomed in the classroom. Both Daisuke and Yolei at once became quiet but gave each other, death glares.

"Calm down Yolei," Ken told Yolei. Hearing this, she softened and looking towards him, she gave him a soft smile. Seeing this Ken blushed.

"You sure have control on her" Jenifer teased.

"What." they both said at the same time, and looking at each other, both of them blushed, Ken deeper than when he had before.

While the four of them were busy talking amongst each other, Hikari was muddled in her own thoughts. Not by this time had they noticed this, but when they noticed her muddled in her own thoughts, they called out her name, "Hikari" then also she did not answer. Then Yolei shook her, making her come out of her thoughts.

"Hikari, what happened, what were you thinking?" Yolei asked her concern etched on her face.

"Nothing." Hikari replied.

"Were you thinking about that boy, what was his name...?" Jenifer asked.

"Takeru." Hikari replied. The four of them turned in her direction, surprised that she knew his name even though, he had not introduced himself in the class and Ms. Kanzo had called him only by his surname.

"How do you know his name Hikari?" Yolei asked surprised.

"Do you know him?" Jenifer asked her.

"Have you met him before? Ken asked her.

But before, she could answer their questions, Daisuke intervened with a horrified look in his eyes." Oh no! is he your boyfriend? is he torturing you? I thought you wanted to go out with me. Okay, he might have forced you to go out with him, seeing that you liked me but, don't worry, I will fight with him and free you away from his clutches. You just see."

"Will you just shut up Daisuke!" Yolei exclaimed and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oww, why did you..."

"I, met him in the Corridor in the morning. We collided and fell down in the Corridor one over another due to my mistake. I tried to apologize, but he started shouting at me. Then seeing this, Sora slso started shouting at him. Then he came and tried to slap me, but his elder brother came forward and stopped him. Then he sent him to class and apologized for Takeru's mistake. Takeru is my elder Taichi's friend's brother." Hikari finished in one breath. Then she added, "He is not my boyfriend."

Hearing this, Daisuke sighed relieved.

"So which is your second class?" Jenifer asked everyone to change the topic.

"Mine is Home science in class no 6." Yolei told them.

"Mine is Computer technology in the computer room." Ken answered.

"I have a free period, so I will go and take a nap in the restroom." Daisuke told them and then grinned that goofy grin again which reminded Hikari of Taichi.

"I have French in class no 2, which is next to class no 6." Hikari informed.

"I have Personality development in class no 4." jenifer replied.

"As we all have different classes, I think that we should leave, because we have only ten minutes left before we start them, and as we will not have anyone we know with us, it will be better that we go early and know everyone with whom we will be studying Okay." Ken said

"Everyone agreed to that. After packing their bags, they were about to leave when Hikari saw Takeru's things lying on his bench. She stopped. "His things are lying on his place. I think I will wait for him to come and take his things. You all go ahead, I will go the class after he collects his things." Hikari told the others.

"I, will wait with you Hikari, what if he hurts you?" Daisuke told her.

"No, Daisuke, you go with the others. I will be fine." Hikari replied.

"Are you sure?" Yolei asked her.

"Absolutely. You all go." Hikari answered smiling.

"Okay." Jenifer said.

So, one by one they all went to their classes. Hikari sat on the first bench in the middle row to wait for Takeru. Five minutes passed before he entered the class to collect his things. When he entered, he saw Hikari waiting there. She smiled at him, but he just looked at her coldly, then he went to pack his things and leave for the next class. Seeing this Hikari tried to talk to him.

"You should atleast thank me for waiting for you to come and collect your things." she said to him smiling.

"I don't remember asking you to wait for me, did I? Takeru replied in a cold voice.

"Look, I am really sorry for whatever happened in the morning. Please forgive me." Hikari pleaded.

"But, I am not interested to forgive you. I neither want to see your face, neither want to talk to you. Do you understand?" Takeru replied glaring at her.

"But..."

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave."

"But, this is also my class, how can you tell me to leave?"

"Okay, sit here alone, I am going and understand one thing, I don't want see your face again and neither do I want to talk to you. saying this, he went out and slammed the door behind him.

Hikari was shocked. For a minute, she just sat there staring at the door. Then regaining her senses, she slowly got up and went to the door, opening it slowly, she stepped in the corridor outside. Then, she started walking towards her class for french.

When she came to the class, she saw that the door was closed and a lot of noise could be heard from inside the classroom. Turning the doorknob, she slowly entered the classroom. As the students heard the door open, they all became silent as they all thought that the teacher had entered the classroom. When they all saw Hikari, enter the classroom, they all turned to look at her. Hikari noticing that all the eyes were on her, feeling hot, she blushed and turning, closed the door, after that she slowly started walking towards the benches. All the eyes turned in her direction as she walked to the last rows. She took a seat in the middle row on the second last bench. After she sat down, all the students turned their attention to whatever they were doing earlier and once again all the noise started. Sighing in relief, Hikari closed her eyes and thought about what had happened earlier with Takeru. She was trying her best to be friendly with him, but he was not paying any heed to whatever she did.

"How can he be so stubborn? Why doesn't he want to mix up with the others? His eyes, why have they lost their sparkle, why have they become so cold, what is the reason for his cold behaviour? I shall have to talk to Yamato about this." She thought to herself.

"Thinking about something beautiful? A boy sitting behind her asked. She was startled at first then regaining her senses, she turned to see who had called her. Turning she saw a boy taller than her by about an inch. He had golden locks of hair which shone brightly, as the sun shone on them through the window. He had a pair of shining green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a guitar printed on it and a set a black jeans pants with white sport shoes to match them. All in all he was quite good looking. After observing him thoroughly and gathering as much degree of dignity which she could use, Hikari answered back;

"Who do you think you are to calling beautiful?"

"Of course I am calling you beautiful. All the girls like it when I call them beautiful, so I thought that you would also like it because you are also a girl are you not? By the way, my name is Ryan Smith, What is your's?"

"To answer your first question, yes I am a girl but not like the others, and secondly, I am not interested to tell my name to a boy like you. And one more thing, today I have tolerated you calling me beautiful and trying to flirt with me but, next time if you do anything of this sort, I will lodge a complain against you to the Principal. Do you understand."

"Don't be shy Miss. I know you like me, but you don't want to show it. I know, you beautiful girls have the habit to show that you are not happy about us boys calling you beautiful, but you really like it from your heart and hence, hiding it you force us to call you beautiful again and again." The boy replied.

"How dare you think about, me in this way. I am again warning you, if you don't stop this, I will lodge a complain against you." Hikari threatened him.

"I want to become your boyfriend." Ryan told her ignoring what she told him as though he had not heard it.

"What? What did you say just now?" Hikari shouted. Hearing her shouting the whole class turned to look at the both of them.

"I said, that I want to become your boyfriend, and you will have to become my girlfriend." He bellowed getting up. Then slowly he took her hand in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Hikari shouted at him trying to wriggle her hand out of his but, his hand was too strong for her to get it freed.

Bending down he was about to kiss her hand but, finally after too much wriggling, Hikari finally freed her hand from his but, while doing so she mistakely slapped him on his right cheek.

All the students standing there were shocked. The girls had their hands on their mouths and the boys were gaping at Hikari with sheer amusement. Hikari herself was shocked at what she had done.

"Look, I am sorry for what happened, I hadn't intended to slap you it just happened when I was trying to free my hand away from you." Hikari pleaded.

Putting his hand on his burning cheek, Ryan fumed angrily."You bitch, you slapped me, Ryan Smith! you are not going to go unharmed out of here." Saying this he advanced towards her with his right hand outstretched so as to hit her. As he was about to strike, a hand intervened his advance. When Hikari turned to look at the person who had stopped Ryan's hand and caught it really tightly almost crushing his bones in order to save her, she was surprised to discover that the person was Takeru.

"Men should respect ladies and not hit them." He told him with a mocking grin on his face.

"Who are you? Ryan asked puzzled at his sudden appearence.

"There is no need for you to know who I am!" Takeru replied mockingly. Then he let go of Ryan's hand forcefully.

Hikari was never ever so delighted to see any person in her life as much as she was happy to see Takeru today. Then a sudden idea came to Hikari's mind, so that she could make Ryan leave her alone forever. As Takeru was really taller than her, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the left cheek. Then locking his hand with her's she informed to the class really loudly so that everyone could hear her very clearly;

"He is my boyfriend."


	4. A Sad End to a Beautiful Day

**CHAPTER 4: A Sad End to a Beautiful Day.**

Takeru touched the spot where on his left cheek where, Hikari had kissed him. He was startled hearing Hikari saying this. He could not believe what he was hearing. He didn't even know anything about her neither did she know anything about him and here she was, telling everyone that he was her boyfriend. Now losing his temper, he tried to remove his hand out of Hikari's but, she had grasped it very tightly and was not ready to leave it. He turned in her direction and glared at her. Shrinking under his glare, and standing in the same position for about a minute, Hikari regained her confidence, then turning to look towards Ryan, she wanted to see what his reaction was. It was as she had expected.

Ryan's mouth was hanging open after he heard Hikari say that Takeru was her boyfriend. Then coming to his senses, he bellowed at the top of his voice. "I know, you are lying to me. This boy cannot be anyone's boyfriend. I know you are telling this so that you can get rid of me, but remember one thing, You slapped Ryan Smith and no-one goes without getting punishment for going against me. I promise you, that you will become my girlfriend, either by your own will, or I will make you mine forcibly." saying this, he turned on his heel and left the class without even glancing back once. While he was going out, a boy with reddish brown strands of hair called out to him, "Ryan, where are you going? today is our first day at the University. If you miss your first class of any subject, then you might get into serious trouble."

"I, don't care." Ryan answered back." If the teacher asks about me, then tell him/her that I am ill and would not be able to attend the class.

"But, listen to me..." Ryan silenced him with his hand. Then giving Hikari and Takeru one last glare of pure hatred, he walked out of the classroom and banged the door shut very loudly.

All the students stood silent for sometime, They were not sure about what they had seen just now was real or a dream. All of them were looking towards the door through which Ryan had just walked out. Suddenly the bell rang startling them all. Hearing the bell, they all started to occupy the places where they were going to sit, All the seats got occupied and they waited for the teacher to show up. Hikari and Takeru were still standing at the same place where the incident had happened a few minutes ago. Takeru was glaring down at Hikari who was averting his gaze by hanging her head down. Eventhough, she knew that what she had done was wrong and that she was still holding his hand very tightly, she did not feel guilty about it. Holding Takeru's warm hand in her's, gave her the feeling of protection which she had never felt by anyone else before. It gave her the feeling that as long as she had him by her side, she could tolerate anything the world threw at her. She herself was confused that why she was feeling in this way. As a result of this, she was holding his hand tightly and was not ready to leave it, eventhough Takeru was wriggling at her hand though, with not much force.

"Will you leave my hand?" Takeru asked Hikari in a voice full of anger.

"Uh...Oh..."was her only reply as she gave.

Now getting really furious, Takeru shoved her aside and freed his hand out of her's but, while he was doing this, suddenly Hikari lost her footing because of the force and fell down in his arms.

Both of them stared into each other's eyes. The other students were gazing at them. Some boys were whistling, the girls were shouting in delight, Other girls were enving Hikari to be in such a good looking boy's hands. But they showed no signs of acknowledging their presence. They were lost in each other's eyes. Then the door slowly opened and the French teacher entered the class. All the students at once became quiet. The teacher noticing Takeru and Hikari's position, coughed but no response. Then going near them, she loudly exclaimed,"If you both love birds have finished your romance, could you please occupy your seats!"

This made Takeru and Hikari to come out of their thoughts. Then understanding in which position, she was, Hikari stood still and was surprised to see the whole class staring at them. She then saw the teacher and looking into her eyes, she felt embarrased, then she turned her head down with cheeks blushing red. Takeru showed no emotion on his face. He just looked blankly over the teacher's face.

"So may you please grant me the pleasure of taking your seats?

Takeru slowly walked to the last bench near the window which was the only bench vacant in the class and sat on it. Hikari looked here and there but seeing no vacant bench, Then she saw that the only seat empty was beside Takeru. She stood rooted to the spot, debating whether she should go and sit near him or not! What if he didn't like her sitting near him? Would he be angry at her? While she was thinking about the fix she had fallen into, the teacher losing her patience rounded on her.

"Miss, whatever your name is, please take a seat near the boy on the last bench. As it is you have delayed the class. Go and sit with him or else leave the class."

Hikari glanced at Takeru. She saw that he was looking out of the window and was not paying any attention to the conversation going on between the teacher and her. She stood there staring at him.

"Are you going and sitting there, or are you leaving the class? The teacher asked.

Hikari gulped ad started walking to the seat where Takeru was sitting, when she reached there, he turned his attention to stare at her and spoke with pure hatred in his voice," Why are you here, just go away from me?

"I..." Hikari started but was interrupted by the teacher,"She is there, because I told her to go and sit over there as, there is no other bench vacant in the class. Ms. will you please sit down!"

Slowly Hikari sat beside Takeru. She turned to face him but, he once again turned to look out of the window. The teacher started taking roll calls. When she came to Ryan Smith's name, his friend informed her that he was not feeling well so, he will not be there in the class today, she then proceeded to the other children's name. When all the students declared themselves present, she started with the class. French was quite an interesting subject for Hikari. She had studied French in her High School days and had liked the subject, but today in the first class, she was not attentive as her thoughts were diverted to the boy who was sitting beside her. She recalled all the events from the morning in which Takeru was present . How they had fallen over each other in the Corridor, how she had waited for him to collect his things in the class, how she had declared in front of the whole class that he was her boyfriend, how she had fallen in his arms, and had got lost in his blue eyes, how she felt protected, when he was near her. She didn't know what this feeling was, but decided to meet Yamato during lunch and know more about Takeru. Then realising that Takeru was sitting beside her, she came out of her thoughts and turned to look at him once more. This time, even he was looking at her, but as she turned in his direction he began to turn away and look out of the window again. While he was doing this, for a brief moment, their eyes met and they gazed in each other's eyes. Hikari got lost in his beautiful blue eyes and kept on staring in them. But her reviere was broken when the bell rang signalling the lunch break. Takeru broke the eye contact and turned to look in the opposite direction. As the class was over, the teacher gave them their homework which they had to submit the next day and gathering her things, left the class. The students all filed out of the class for lunch. Now only Hikari and Takeru were left and there was an awkward silence between them. Then Takeru packed all his belongins in his bag and stood up to leave. But Hikari was sitting in his way so, forgetting the serene moment which had shared sometime ago, he shouted at her in a rough voice.

"What are thinking about you idiot? You are blocking my way. Just get up so that I can go and have my lunch."

"Huh"

"I said get up, I want to go for my lunch."

"Oh, I am so sorry." saying this, Hikari got up to let him leave the class. Takeru moved out without turning back to look at her and left the class. Hikari gathered all the books remaining on the table and stuffed them in the back of her bag where she was keeping the books of the subjects which they had finished with. Then straping the bag on her shoulders, she slowly moved out in the Corridor closing the door behind her and started walking to the Canteen for lunch. Though they had an hour of lunch, she felt that she needed to go fast and get finished with it.

"You forgot about me!" A voice from behind her startled Hikari. She stopped her walk and turned to find Yolei walking in her direction. Hikari smiled seeing her and Yolei returned the smile warmly. Together, they started walking to the Canteen.

"How was your class? Hikari enquired.

"It was superb, I enjoyed every minute of it. The teacher was really fantastic. She explained every concept in a really good manner. How was your's?

"It was fine. A boy named Ryan Smith, tried to flirt with me, but when I refused to pay any heed, he forcibly tried make me his girlfriend. He caught hold of my hand and when I tried to remove it from his grasp, I mistakely slapped him." Hikari informed her

"You slapped Ryan Smith on your first day in the University! Wow Hikari you must be really strong to slap a boy like him. He was with us in Tokyo High School. He was the boy for whom, each and every girl was crazy and wanted him as a boyfriend in the High School, and he wanted you as a girlfriend, and you just rejected him. You have a lot of guts Hikari. No-one has ever said no to him, he was the most popular boy and never had asked a girl out on his own but, when he asked you you slapped him, I mean wow!" Yolei exclaimed her face turning red by speaking so fast in one breath.

"Calm down Yolei, I told you, it was just a mistake, I had not intended to hit him. It was just a mistake and I apologized to him." Hikari replied.

"Did he get angry at you? No girl has ever said no to him but you just slapped him!"

"Yes, he got really angry and was about to hit me back but, Takeru saved me from his wrath. He stopped his hand and almost crushed his bones."Hikari replied replaying the scene in her mind.

"What? that Takeru saved you! What was Ryan's reaction at this, Didn't he get engaged in a fight with Takeru for stopping him. No-one has ever done a thing like that before."

"No, he did not get in a fight with Takeru. He just asked who he was, and suddenly an idea came to my mind, and in order to finish the matter forever, I announced in front of the whole class that Takeru was my boyfriend and kissing him on his cheek, I linked my hands with him."

"What? you did all this, and Ryan accepted it without any suspicion, and Takeru also was cool about it. He didn't say anything about the matter?" Yolei asked

At this, Hikari's face turned red. She replied," I don't think, Ryan believed it, because before leaving the class, he shouted that whatever will happen, he would make me his girlfriend by hook or by crook. And, Takeru was also not pleased, after Ryan left the class, he too shouted at me about me spreading lies that he was my boyfriend."

"You need to be careful Hikari of what you say about to these boys. You also need to keep an eye out for Ryan because, as far as I know, he can be really dangerous and for getting his revenge he can go upto any limit." Yolei warned Hikari.

"Really, did I make a great mistake by getting involved with Ryan? will he try to harm me?" She asked shivering fearfully.

"Don't worry, I am with you, I will also keep a look out for him, and if he tries to harm you, we will fight with him together." Hearing this, Hikari was really relieved. She hugged Yolei.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully. Yolei returned the hug.

"What are friends for and you don't need to thank your friends." Then she decided to pull Hikari's leg,"By the way Congratulations for doing that which no girl in Tokyo think of and for getting Takeru as a boyfriend, though it is not a very good choice, because he is an angry young man whom you could not handle. But I am warning you, think about it before you get your heart broken into pieces and then come running to me for help." Yolei teased her.

"Yolei! Hikari exclaimed."I told you that I had to make him my boyfriend in order to get rid of Ryan, he is not really my boyfriend and can never be."

"You never know. By the way, come on we need to move fast or else the lunch break will get over and we would not get any food to eat. Jenifer, Ken and Daisuke must have saved seats for us and would be thinking why we are getting late. So buck up."

They started running to the Canteen laughing and talking. When they reached inside, they saw a huge line on the counter for taking eatables. They groaned at the prospect of standing in the line to get their food. But, their problem was solved by a familiar voice calling them.

"Yolei, Hikari over here." Ken called from a corner table where, he was sitting with Jenifer and Daisuke. They turned to face them and waved at them, then they went over to the table where they were sitting. As soon as they reached the table, Daisuke blushed deep red on seeing Hikari, then regaining his composure, he got up and pulled out the chair for Hikari to sit beside him. But instead of her, Yolei sat on the chair. Daisuke's face turned red with anger. Seeing this, Ken, Jenifer and Hikari winked at each other and Yolei grinned to herself.

"Get up! I had pulled the chair out for Hikari to sit on it not you, so let Hikari sit on the chair! Daisuke exclaimed. Seeing him shouting in this way, the students sitting near their table stared at him. Feeling their gazes, he lowered his voice and turned his head down in embarrasement.

"Hikari, do you have any problem if I sit here? If you have a problem, I could get and exchange places." Saying this, she started to get up but Hikari stopped her." No Yolei, I have no problem with you sitting there. I will sit beside Jenifer." Hearing this Daisuke's face fell and Jenifer seeing his discomfort, tried to change the topic

"By the way how was your class? she asked.

"Mine was very good and Hikari's was fine too. Atleast, I did not slap a boy and make a new boyfriend as she has done." Yolei replied.

Hearing this, Hikari felt her face reddening with a blush creeping slowly on her cheeks. She picked up a tissue paper and threw it on Yolei who just giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"What, you slapped a boy?" asked Jenifer shocked.

"You made a new boyfriend!" exclaimed Ken.

"Who is the boy who forced you to become his girlfriend? tell me his name. I will break both of his legs." almost shouted Daisuke, his eyes popping in their sockets.

Hikari felt like getting buried down the earth. Once again she felt really embarrased and glared at Yolei who inturn laughed very loudly.

"Look guys, it is true that I slapped Ryan, but it was just a mistake, and about the boyfriend case, I had to make up a story in order to get rid of him. Do you understand?" Hikari pleaded.

"Is Ryan, Ryan Smith?" Jenifer asked.

"Yes."Hikari replied.

"You mean to say, you slapped Ryan Smith, who was the most popular boy in the Tokyo High School in our years, and for whom all the girls were crazy, and that too because he just asked you to become his girlfriend!" exclaimed Ken

"Look here guys, I didn't slap him on purpose or just because he asked me to become his girlfriend. He forcibly caught hold of my hand and when I tried to remove it from his grasp, my hand accidently came in contact with his cheek and he got slapped." Hikari made clear

"That boy tried to force my girl into becoming his girlfriend! I will kill him when I get hold of him." exclaimed Daisuke getting up from his chair and was about to go and threaten Ryan, when Yolei put her toe in between his legs and he fell down face first on the floor. All the students in the Canteen saw this scene and started laughing at Daisuke. Daisuke furious stood up and glared at Yolei who tried to stifle her own laughter but failed miserably.

"Why did you do this? How dare you put your toe and make me fall! He raged.

"Just keep your big mouth shut Daisuke. Someone needed to knock some sense into your dense head. If you would have gone to beat Ryan, we would have had to deliver your broken body parts at your house because, Ryan and his gang would have beaten you to a pulp." Yolei justified.

"You, What do you think of yourself? Do you think that you are the sharpest of all, to teach me? I..."

"Calm down Daisuke and take your seat." This time it was Jenifer who intervened.

"Why do you always tell me calm down, Yolei always starts our fights and then also I am told to keep quiet." Daisuke exclaimed getting angry.

"Now I think I will have to call your mother and tell her..."

"Okay, I am sitting quiet now but, I am not going to leave that Smith this easy, he tried to take a chance on my girl and I will punish him." Daisuke informed.

"Now, look here Daisuke, You don't have any need to deal with Ryan, it is my problem. And secondly, stop calling me your girl because I am not your girl. I don't even know you, we've just met in the morning and I will not tolerate you interfering in my life again do you understand! Hikari scolded him in one breath.

"But I thought that you liked me." exclaimed Daisuke hurt

"I am sorry Daisuke, but you need to understand that we can just be friends Daisuke and nothing more than that. I can never imagine you as my boyfriend." Hikari replied.

Hearing this Daisuke's face fell down and seeing this Jenifer once again changed the subject." I think the food we had ordered must be ready, we should go and get it. Hikari and Yolei you sit here we three will go and get the trays." saying this she got up and was going to the counter when Daisuke stopped her.

"You sit here with Hikari and Yolei. I and Ken will bring the trays so Jenifer giving him a smile sat down. Daisuke managed to return a small smile and he and Ken went to bring the trays of food.

"By the way, Jenifer what have you ordered for the lunch?" Yolei questioned.

"Rice balls, Chicken stew and vegetable sushi with tomato sauce and orange juice." Jenifer answered." Is it okay with you Hikari, we all like it and we didn't know what you like so we ordered it for you too." she questioned.

"Absolutely, even I like rice balls and vegetable sushi." Hikari replied smiling.

"I had wanted to ask you a question for a ong time but knowing that Daisuke would get upset, I didn't ask it in front of him but, now as he is not here, could you tell me who was the boy, whom you made your fake boyfriend?" Jenifer enquired inquisitively.

Hearing this, At first Hikari blushed then checking that whether anyone was evesdropping and making sure that no one was hearing their conversation she replied,"Takeru."

"Who is this Takeru?" Jenifer asked.

"He was..."

"The boy who was punished in the English literature class."Yolei intervened Hikari. Jenifer's eyes came popping out of their holes.

"What, and he accepted it without doing anything rough? she asked.

"Not actually, he shouted at me with as much contempt as he could use and pretended that I was not there the whole class, eventhough I was sitting beside him for the whole class." Hikari answered.

"You didn't tell me that you sat beside him the whole class." Yolei questioned.

"I forgot to mention it. I was forced to sit beside him because the whole class was full with students and there was no other seat vacant in the class." Hikari answered.

"Did you like sitting beside your boyfriend?" Jenifer teased winking to Yolei.

"Jenifer you know that in order to get rid of that Ryan, I made him my boyfriend. I had to sit beside him because there was no other bench vacant in the class so, there is no question of me liking it or not."Hikari answered. While she answered this question, she looked all round the canteen to spot Takeru. She saw him sitting on a table which was set in the corner which was furthest from the other tables. He was sitting alone and eating his lunch very quietly. She continued to stare at him forgetting about Jenifer and Yolei sitting with her.

Jenifer noticing Hikari staring at someone turned to see whom she was looking at. She saw her looking at Takeru without blinking and started giggling. When Yolei raised her eyebrows at her sudden laughter, she messaged her in signs about her laughter. Yolei, followed her directions and saw Hikari staring at Takeru. Seeing this, she too tried to stifle her laughter. Hikari saw them both laughing silently. When she asked them the reason of the sudden laughter, they both burst out laughing loudly and pointed towards Takeru. Hikari turned red. She was about to explain herself when she saw Ken and Daisuke coming to their table with trays of food. She nudged them both in the ribs which made them shut up and look at her. Then she pointed towards Ken and Daisuke and both of them stopped laughing and sat straight.

Ken and Daisuke at last reached the table and gave them one tray of food each.

"Thanks Ken, Thanks Daisuke." Hikari said smiling. Ken smiled back. Seeing Hikari smile, Daisuke's face brightened and he returned the smile cheerfully, coming back to his original nature and leaving the sulleness.

They all started eating their lunch. According to Hikari it tasted really good. Daisuke just gulped his lunch down in five minutes and then sat with his hands behind his head and waited for the others to finish their lunch.

Hikari while eating her lunch made sure that noone on her table was looking in her direction and once again turned her attention on the table where Takeru was sitting but, now he was not there. She scanned the whole canteen but did not see him anywhere. Then suddenly a voice behind her startled her.

"Looking for someone sis?" Her elder brother Taichi asked.

Hikari turned around to see Taichi standing behind her along with Sora, Yamato, agirl whom she did not recognise, a boy with a yellow laptop and another boy who had a mane of blue hair and wore goggles like Yolei.

"You gave me a heart attack." Hikari exclaimed.

"But whom were you looking for all over the canteen? Taichi enquired.

"Noone." lied Hikari and turned red which showed that she was hiding something.

"You sure because whenever you turn red, you either hide something or you are embarrased about something." Her brother informed her.

Hikari mentally kicked herself. She knew that her brother understood her like an open book and she could not hide anything from him. She tried to change the subject," Guys, he is my brother Taichi." she informed the others.

Everyone greeted him and Daisuke was at once over him." Hi Taichi, I am Daisuke. I am a big fan of your's. Even I play soccer. I have been waiting for a chance to meet you from the morning from when Hikari told me that she was your sister. Would you like to see me play and give me some advice on how I can improve my way of playing the game? He enquired in one breath.

Taichi quite lost for words just stared at him for a minute and then recovering himself from the shock agreed to help Daisuke who at once shouted with joy and leaped in the air. The other students sitting in the canteen turned to look in his direction and started glaring at him. Yolei seeing this, pulled Daisuke down and made him shut his mouth by giving him a strong kick from under the table.

Hikari sensing the tension in the air, once again tried to change the subject. "Taichi won't you introduce your friends to us?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, This is Joe, he is one year senior than us and is studying medicine in the University." Taichi informed.

"Hi everyone." Joe greeted with a smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Hikari, Jenifer, Yolei, Ken and Daisuke greeted back.

"The boy standing next to Joe is Koshiro. He is a very intellegent boy and is the master of all the computer technologies. There is not a single technology in the world of computers which Koshiro has not yet known about."

"Hi everyone. I am Koshiro and I love computers they are my life."Koshiro greeted.

"Hi Koshiro." Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, Jenifer and Yolei greeted back.

"Now Hikari, do you remember me?" Mimi came to the front of the group and questioned Hikari.

Hikari observed her and then it clicked in her mind." Mimi." She exclaimed and getting up from the chair hugged her tightly."How are you? The last time I saw you was when you went to New York four years ago. You've changed a lot and have become more beautiful than you were earlier."

"I am really fine. And for your second statement, thank you for the compliment." Mimi replied with a bright smile.

"You are as high and mighty as you always were. You have not changed a bit, except for your appearance. Guys, this is Mimi, my long time friend. Mine and her family stayed in the same appartment in Odaiba before she moved to New York with her family."

"Hi Mimi. You are really beautiful. Can you help me with selecting the type of clothes which would suit me the best? I was thinking of going shopping today." Exclaimed Yolei.

"Even I would like to come with you on the shopping excursion. When are you going?" Jenfier enquired

" Today at six p.m. Would you come too Hikari?" Yolei asked.

"I will. Even I wanted to give my wardrobe a new makeover." Hikari replied cheerily.

" I would also like to join you guys. Then we can find the perfect outfits for you according to the best which suits you. As we both Sora and I are planning to make our career in fashion designing so we could be a bit of a help. You coming Sora."Mimi asked.

"If you all don't mind." replied Sora. "By the way I am Sora. I am also Taichi's friend and this is Yamato. He is one of our friends and is planning his future in the field of music."

"Hi everyone. I am Yamato. Nice to meet you all. Would you like to listen my singing sometime? He asked.

They greeted him back and at once all of them agreed to listen him singing and Yamato agreed to sing for them once in the next week. Then Hikari introduced Ken, Yolei, Jenifer and Daisuke and Jenifer to Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Koshiro.

After the introduction was over, once again the girls started discussing about their plans for shopping and the boys getting bored by the girl talk decided to go and spend the remaining time of the lunch talking together. So all the boys got up and went to a nearby table and started talking with each other.

When their discussion about their shopping trip got over and they decided to meet with each other near the University gate and go the two malls near Tokyo High School to buy their new clothes, the girls got ready to go to their respective classes. In the meantime all the boys had one by onegreeted the girls goodbye and had left for their next classes. Yamato was the only one sitting on the table waiting for Sora to go to the next class which they had together. Mimi, Yolei and Jenifer left. Sora got up to go to the table where Yamato was sitting waiting for her. Then as Hikari was leaving she remembered about Takeru and also that she was going ask about him to Yamato. Changing her direction to where Yamato and Sora were getting ready to leave for their class, Hikari went over to them. Sora gave her a questioning look and Yamato looked confused on seeing her moving towards them.

"What happened Hikari? I thought you were going to your class." Sora asked.

"Yeah Hikari whatever is the matter?" Yamato aked her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Takeru. It is really important! Do you have time in the evening? Could you meet us in the mall after we finish our shopping somewhere around at 8'o clock in the cafe? You too can join us Sora." Hikari replied.

"Okay, I am free today in the evening. So I will meet you in the cafe at 8'o clock." Yamato replied back.

After finishing their conversation the three of them went to their respective classes.

The rest of the day was very uneventful for Hikari. She kept on thinking about her meeting with Yamato after the shopping. She had formulated all the questions she was going to ask Yamato during the Japanese class which was the first class after lunch in which again Takeru was present. After Japanese, she had Psycology, Takeru was not present in this class and Hikari was thankful for that because, in whichever class he was present, she could do nothing other than think about him and could not concentrate on what the teacher was teaching. Today's Psycology was a different issue. Though Takeru was not present in this class, The teacher here had an irritating way of reading the notes without paying attention whether the students were listening or not. At present, the teacher was droning about how mind plays an important role in expressing our feelings. During his lecture, Hikari getting really bored and losing all her concentration dozed off and was woken awake by the teacher's loud voice near her. He scolded her very badly in front of the whole class which really made Hikari miserable. After the outburst she didn't dare lean on the bench and continuously kept staring at the blackboard showing as if she was paying attention to the teacher but really praying in her mind that the class got over. Finally when the bell rang, Hikari was the first one to leave the class before the teacher could stop and scold her further. She heavy footedly dragged herself to the Biology class which was her third class after lunch. Though Biology was really easy for her and she scored really good in it, she never liked the subject but, due to her father's persistance that she should take it, Hikari signed in for Biology. She at last came to the Laboratory where only a handful students were sitting among whom, she saw Yolei and Jenifer waving to her to come and sit with them. She slowly dragged herself to their table and sat between the two of them.

"You look tired. Didn't you have a good class?" Yolei enquired seeing Hikari looking Fatigued.

"Yeah, Psycology was a havoc. The teacher just read the notes and droned on. Getting bored, I leaned on the bench and fell asleep. The teacher spotted me sleeping and scolded me very badly for sleeping in the class. After that, I tried my best and with difficulty, listened his droning." Hikari answered.

"So, you mean to say that Ms. Hikari Kamiya fell asleep in class! You really are a surprise package Hikari. By the way, whom did you dream about while sleeping? Takeru!" Jenifer teased trying not to laugh and winking at Yolei who also started laughing.

"There is nothing of that sort okay, so take that out of your mind and stop teasing me, do you understand Jenifer." Hikari tried to change the subject, though giving her game away by going red. Jenifer was about to say something but what she was going to sy was drowned by the bell and the entering of the Biology teacher. After brief introductions, and a bit of chit-chat, the first biology session of the University started. The teacher presented them sheets and told them to write their names on them. Then he produced ten specimens of animals and told them to write their names in the order they were placed with a timelimit of five minutes. As they were going to start writing the names, the door to the laboratory opened and Takeru stood in it looking as though he was bored and was forced to come to the class. The teacher seeing him, told him to enter the class and warned him that as today was the first day, he was excusing him but from the next class, he would have to be on time. He then gave him the sheet and explained him waht ssignment he had given to the other students. He took the sheet from the teacher and went to sit on the last table which as empty. As he was going to the last table, he passed Hikari, Jenifer and Yolei's table. Hikari turned her attention to look at him and for a brief moment, when their eyes met, she saw a spark in blue crystals. But it was gone as fast as it had come and he went to take his place on the last table. Yolei and Jenifer snickered seeing Hikari looking at Takeru which offended Hikari and she decided to give them a piece of her mind on what she thought about them behaving in in this way after the class.

After everyone was settled down, the teacher started the stop watch and all the students started writing the names of the animals one by one. After the time was over, he collected the test papers and started evaluating them. In the meantime, he told them to read the first chapter of the textbook which he was going to take the next day. Making sure that Yolei and Jenifer along with all the students were reading the textbook, Hikari at once turned back to look at Takeru. He was playing with his mobile instead of reading the textbook. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to look at her and seeing her staring at him, glared at her. Hikari getting afraid, turned back to her reading.

After ten minutes, the teacher finished evaluating the papers and announced for the whole class to pay attention to what he was going to tell everyone.

"Now I have the result of the test. There are two students who have topped in the test. One boy, one girl. I will be presenting them with these trophies and 25 dollars each." The whole class ooh-aahed at this surprise and all of them including Hikari eagerly waited for the name of the toppers to be announced.

"So the first student to top the test is Mr. Takeru Takaishi. May I request him to come to the front and collect his trophy and money." Takeru slowly got up and went to the front of the class to collect the prize. All the students applauded him, but he looked as bored as he always looked.

"Mr Takaishi, will you please wait here for a few minutes beacuse, I would like to take your's and the other Topper's photograph to clip on the notice board. So, the second student to win the position of the topper is Ms. Hikari Yagami. Both Mr. Takeru and Ms. Hikari have scored full ten marks in the test. Ms. Hikari would you please come to the front of the class." Hikari was shocked to hear her name being called out, but after a good shove from Yolei, she got up and went over to collect her prize. The students applauded for her also, but more enthustiastically. After getting it, she stood along with Takeru to click the photograph who just ignored her as usual. After the clicking of the photographs, both of them took their seats and the teacher gave them their homework for that day. As he finished assigning them their homework, the bell rang signalling the end of the class. All the students filed out of the class.

Hikari along with Yolei and Jenifer was going for her next class which was her favourite subject Photography. Yolei and Jenifer had Chemistry so they parted ways at the end of the corridor. Reaching the photography class, she entered it and saw that there were only nine other students in the class. She was glad that the photography class was not too crowded because it would mean that she could perform her work very quietly and with as much space as she would like. She moved inside the class and went over to the only vacant seat which was at the back of the class. As she was moving she observed that there were six girls including her and four boys and all of them smiled at her as she passed their benches except for two students a boy and a girl who were sitting opposite to the bench on which she was going to sit in the last row. She returned the gesture to all of them and took a seat on the empty bench.

On the bench, there was a box in which was a camera, a film and an album. It also contained a sheet of numbers of the photographs. Hikari immediately understood that this was her today's assignment. She then turned to look at the two students sitting opposite her and saw that they were looking really miserable about something. On closely observing, she saw that the girl was really beautiful with shining black hair and beautiful mauve eyes which glittered in the sun coming through the window behind them. The boy was also quiet good looking with soft brown hair and the same mauve eyes. She closly observed them and tried to start a conversation with them.

"Hi, My name is Hikari Yagami what is your's?" They did not reply as they thought that she was talking to someone else and kept staring blankly in the boxes of the assignment. So she repeated again but once again they just ignored it. Then a girl sitting in front of her told her about why they were not answering.

Then the girl sitting in front of her turned her attention towards Hikari. She had Dark blonde hair which suited her face. She also had dark green eyes because of which her beauty was enhanced to a very high level.

"They don't talk to anyone except amongst themselves because, they think that they are inferior to the other students. They both are twins. The brother's name is Alex and the sister's name is Alice. As they don't talk to anyone, the other people also ignore them and let them be upto themselves. By the way my name is Catherine Fournier. I am an exchange student from France. What did you say your name is?" Catherine asked.

"I am Hikari Kamiya. You say that you are an exchange student from France. Then how come you know about those two students?"

"They both along with their family stay in the same apartment in which me and my family stay. So I know about them because mine and their parents are friends and their parents are also a bit sad about their this kind of behaviour. They don't understand why their children behave like this and told me to try and talk to them. I tried my level best to try and talk to them but, they never responded so, I have stopped trying to talk to them." Catherine answered.

Hikari thought about this for a moment and then she got up and went over to the two of them.

"Hi! I am Hikari Kamiya. Can I sit with you for the photography class?". Both of them turned to look at her. She smiled at them but they did not return it back. Then the girl Alice spoke.

"No-one likes to sit with us. We are not like the others. We are not as intelligent as you are. We can never do anything right so people just ignore us or tease us. So we keep ourselves to ourselves. So you also have no need to be friendly towards us. Because eventhough you are trying to be friendly with us, when you will see our weaknesses, you will start hating us and one day you would leave us like everyone does. So it is better that we keep ourselves to ourselves and you don't try to be friendly with us."

"Who told you that when you make mistakes, your friends leave you for it? Friends are those who support you in good as well as bad times. We should never think about the things which are not able to do. We should look at those things which are our strength and try to enhance those which we know we can do. Just, give me one chance to prove it. I am definitely sure that we could become the best of friends and when you meet my other friends, you will see that whatever I am telling is true. So can we become friends?" Saying this Hikari extended her arm for Alice to shake.

Alice seeing towards Hikari's smiling face became reassured that whatever Hikari was saying, she would do it with full determination and not let her down. She then did what she had always refused to do. She got up from her seat and gave Hikari a huge hug. Hikari becoming elated returned it back and promised to try and be a good friend with Alice. Then she shook hands with Alex who smiled a really charming smile which melted away all the nervousness and miserability in the air."

The bell rang and Hikari went over to sit on her seat. She was really happy that she had made two new friends and was really excited to introduce them to the others. After five minutes, the teacher Mrs. Minomoto entered the class. After all the formal introductions and the instructions regarding their that day's assignment. They had to develp the film provided to them in the solutions given in the box. Then matching the numbers on their list, they had to arrange the photographs serially in the album provided to them. Then the teacher paired them. Hikari had to work with Cathrine who was a beginner in photography. Hikari explained her how to perform the work and the both of them completed the assignment within the alloted time by dividing the tasks between them.

Hikari saw Alice and Alex working hard at the assignment. They also completed the assignment within the alloted time. And when they saw her looking towards them, they gave her a thumbs up and smiled showing that they had completed their work satisfactorily. Hikari was really happy. She had made so many new friends on her first day at the University. Had become acquainted to the new world of competitions and had proved that she could cope up with the challenges she had to face and had come to know that she had friends who would support her in all the difficult times. All in all this was the best day of her life and she would always remember it.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school. All the students submitted their assignments to Mrs. Minamoto. She announced that she would declare the result tomorrow and the pair to perform the best would get 10 marks for the project at the year end exam. All the students became excited and left the class talking and discussing at the top of their voices. Hikari along with Catherine, Alice and Alex came out of the class talking and laughing and came out of the front door of the Junior University. There Hikari saw Yolei, Jenifer, Ken, and Daisuke standing talking with Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Koshiro and Joe. Yamato was the only one missing in the group. She took Cathrine, Alice and Alex over to them and intoduced them to the others. All of them were really happy at getting three new members in their group. Alice and Alex at once became at home with all of them and got engaged in the conversation seeing which Hikari was really happy. They reconfirmed their plan of shopping to which now Alice and Catherine were also added and after finallizing everything though, Sora and Hikari kept their upcoming meeting with Yamato a secret, they started going home.

On the way, first Koshiro and Joe said goodbye and went to the right of the fork while the others went straight. Then Catherine, Alice and Alex bid their farewells. After that, Mimi, Yolei and Ken said their goodbyes. Now left were only Taichi, Sora, Hikari and Daisuke.

"I will drop Sora home and then come back. Daisuke, can you do me a favour and drop Hikari home?" Taichi asked.

"Of course Taichi, there is no need for you to be formal. I will drop Hikari home." Daisuke replied excitedly.

"Taichi, there is no need for Daisuke to take me home. Don't you trust your sister. I know my way home. I only have to catch a train to Shibugaya. then it is five minutes walk. I will reach home safe. Noone is going to kidnap or rob me. I will go safely. I will call you as soon as I reach home. As it is Daisuke lives on the other side of the city. He will be late if he drops me home. So let him go home." Hikari replied.

"But..." Taichi started but was interrupted by Sora

"Are you sure. I think Taichi should go with you Hikari." Sora intervened.

"No, No it's absolutely fine with me. Taichi you go drop Sora home. I will go home straightaway."

"Okay but, call me when you reach home." Taichi replied accepting his defeat by his kid sister.

"Yeah I will." Hikari replied back. Taichi and Sora went to the left. Daisuke hanging his head started going to the right but, Hikari stopped him.

"I am sorry Daisuke, I know you wanted to drop me home. But, it is better that we don't spend too much time together because, I don't want your hopes to rise again and then your to be broken once again. I hope you understand that we can only be friends. I don't feel the way you feel for me. Once again I am really sorry."

"It's okay Hikari. I understand. I think, we should go now otherwise we might get late. Bye." Daisuke replied.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Hikari answered back. She waited for Daisuke to disappear down the drive then started walking to Shinzoku station. While walking on her way, she saw a garden and sitting on the nearest bench to the fencing was a boy with golden blonde hair. There was no one else in that area of the park except the boy. She instantly recognised that it was Takeru and he was playing a guitar. The tune coming out of the guitar was a really beautiful one. Hikari was slowly pulled to the tune of the guitar. Dropping her bag near the Mulberry tree, she slowly started walking towards the bench where Takeru was playing the guitar. She came and stood behind him, closing her eyes and melting in the tune. While she stood listening to him playing his guitar, she accidentally stood on a twig which made a huge cracking noise. At once Takeru stopped playing his guitar and turned to look back to discover the source of the sound. There he saw Hikari standing rooted to the spot with her eyes wide with fear. He glared at her sharply which made her retreat back a few steps away from him.

Then, he got up from the bench and started slowly advancing towards her. Coming near her, he bellowed at Hikari at the top of his voice.

"Why are you following me? What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Takeru, I was just..." Hikari tried to speak but, Takeru came over to her and clutched her shoulders tightly which made her shout in pain. She saw into his eyes the anger which she had never seen in anyone ever before which made her shiver with fear.

"Takeru, you are hurting me, please let go!"

"Why should I? Did I ask you to follow me? No, so you will have to pay the consequences of following me." Takeru shouted.

"But, I was not following you. I just heard the sound of your guitar and came to investigate who was playing it. Then I saw you playing it and I got lost in it's tune. I don't even remember walking upto the bench. I am really sorry if..."

"Now, don't try to act innocent. I know the girls of your kind, you can do anything for money. Seeing a rich boy somewhere, you try to become his girlfriend so that you can fulfill all your desires which your parents can't afford."

Now, Hikari lost her temper and removing his hands forcibly from her shoulders and pushing him back, she started shouting back at him."Enough! From the morning, You are speaking and I am listening. In the corridor when we fell down, even though I apologized for my mistake, you shouted at me without thinking what you were saying and tried to slap me instead of forgiving me. Then when I waited in the class for you to collect your belongings, you again scolded me for waiting for you instead of expressing thanks. Then in order to get rid of Ryan, I made you my boyfriend which was my mistake, after he went away I apologized again but you again ignored it. Now when you were playing the guitar, I was pulled by its tune towards you and not because I want to make you my boyfriend. My parents might not be as rich as your parents, but they have always fufilled the smallest of our desires without us asking. So for your kind information I don't need any boy or his money for fulfilling my desires. I am happy in whatever my parents have done for me and it is sufficient for me to live my life normally. So don't you dare to insult them. I was only trying to become your friend and help you overcome your lonliness. But, it was my mistake. Don't worry from now onwards, I will never ever show you my face or try to talk with you. I will never trouble you, nor interfere in your life. I will leave you alone now and I am really sorry for trying to help you out." saying this, she walked over to her belongings which she had dropped near the Mulberry tree and picking them up, she raced to the station as fast as her legs carried her without turning back to look at Takeru. She reached the station, bought the ticket, boarded the train to Shibugaya, on reaching her destination, climbed off the train and walked the distance to her appartment within five minutes. On reaching the appartment building, she took the elevator to her floor and on reaching to the floor of her appartment, hurriedly moved out of it and unlocking the front door, she entered the houseand banged the front door shut with an earsplitting noise, then she removed the shoes carelessly and threw them to the other side of the hall, threw the bag on the sofa and forgetting to call Taichi entered her bedroom and closing the door went to her bed and started crying over the pillow. She cried not beacuse she was upset but because, Takeru had shouted at her but because, she had answered him back and had lost the chance of befreinding him forever. She thought about her day where she had made so many friends with so many different people but, the one whom she had wanted as a friend had turned his back towards her without even thinking about her.

"It was a sad end to a really beautiful day,"she thought in her mind and blinking the tears in her eyes, she immediately fell asleep crying.


	5. A Meeting, Shopping And Some Discoveries

**CHAPTER 5: A Meeting, Shopping and Some Discoveries**

It was 5:00 in the evening when, Hikari finally woke up. Her eyes were red from crying. At first, she didn't remember why she was crying, but suddenly the encounter with Takeru came in front of her eyes. This, made her feel even more dejected. She was lost in a deep thought, when suddenly her phone rang startling her and bringing her to reality. She picked it up and saw Yolei's name flashing on it. She pressed the talk button and greeted Yolei with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi Yolei!"

"_Hi Hikari, I hope you are already on your way to school. I am about to leave. We have to meet the others at 6:00 p.m sharp so that we can go for our shopping. I hope you remember."_

Hikari mentally kicked herself. How could she forget about their plans for shopping? She took a look at the time. It was 5:05.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about our plans for shopping."

_"Hikari! How could you forget about our plans for shopping? I thought only Daisuke was ignorant enough to forget about things but, I think now we have a pair of two people who forget things."_

At this, a small smile crept over Hikari's lips. Then remembering that Yolei was still there on the phone, she hurriedly apologized to her and promised that she would reach the school at the decided time. Then, disconnecting the phone after a lots of "I will be there" and "you better be, otherwise I will never talk to you." she got up from the bed and went to the washroom to wash her hands and face. After getting cleaned up, she dried her face and hands with a towel and came out of the washroom to choose the clothes which she was going to wear. After much debating and littering the floor of the bedroom with the clothes from her wardrobe, she selected a pink tank top with green flowers on it and a white jeans underneath it, after changing her clothes and throwing the dirty ones in the laundry, she scooped up all the clothes lying on the floor and stuffed them hastily inside the wardrobe. Then combing her hair and clipping them with matching pink hair clips, she tied them in a ponytail.

Picking her green hand bag she emptied all her pocketmoney from her piggybank into it. Then closing the door of her bedroom, she went into the hall where she saw no-one. Suddendly a grinding sound from the Kitchen startled Hikari and she went to inspect the reason of the sound. It was the mixer grinder being used by her mother. As her mother saw Hikari entering the Kitchen, she stopped the mixer grinder and beamed at her and at once asked the question which Hikari was dreading to answer.

"You slept really long in the afternoon Hikari which you don't usually do! Is there any problem, How was your first day at the University dear?"

"It was fine." she answered trying to hide the dissapointment in her voice by trying to give a watery smile to her mother but, failed to do so. Looking at her, her mother understood that something serious had happened which Hikari was trying to hide from her and hence, she asked her next question tactfully.

"Did you make any friends? And what about a boyfriend? Did anyone ask you out?"

At this, Hikari turned red with embarrasement and answered truthfully" I made many friends who are a really nice lot and who made me comfortable in their company even though I was a stranger to them and a boy named Ryan Smith asked me out. But, when I refused to become his girlfriend, he forcibly grabbed my hand and told me that I would have to become his girlfriend whether I would want to or not. In order to make him leave my hand, I gave it a little push and in doing so, I mistakely slapped him." saying this, she diverted her gaze towards the floor so that her mother could not see her turning red again.

"Though mistakely, you slapped a boy on your first day of the University. But dear, did you apologize to him?"

"I apologized to him, and instead of accepting my apology, he tried to slap me but, while he was about to hit me, Takeru... came forward and took hold of his hand to save me." Remembering Takeru's name brought the memory of that day's evening back to Hikari which made her face to fall down. Hikari's mother noticed her daughter's sad face and asked,

"Hmmmmm... who is this Takeru?"

"He is Taichi's friend Yamato's younger brother." she replied in a low voice.

"After he stopped Ryan, didn't anything happen between the two of them?"

"Actually Ryan was ready to fight with him and take out all his anger on him, but Takeru didn't seem in the mood to fight with him. So controlling himself, he instead inquired about Takeru and..." saying this, Hikari turned red with embarrasment.

"And what?" her mother asked raising her eyebrows.

"In order to get rid of Ryan, I declared in front of the whole class that, Takeru was my boyfriend and kissed him on the left cheek."

"And did this work out? did Ryan, accept that you were Takeru's girlfriend?"

"No, he did not believe a word I had spoken and instead told me that he did not bother whether, I was Takeru's girlfriend or not he would make make his girlfriend either by my will or by force." Hikari answered.

"Hmmmmm... this is really serious Hikari, I think I will have to talk about this to your father. We will have to come and speak about this whole affair to the Principal and make sure that this Ryan boy does not trouble you again."

"Mom I think, you are being too serious about this whole issue and talking with the Principal is too far a step to be taken. I promise that, if he troubles me again or tries to do something offensive, the first thing I will do is to report him to the principal."

"Are you sure Hikari?"

"Yes Mom, by the way, I am going for some shopping with my friends in the two malls near our University, so I will be back by 9:00 in the night. I will have my dinner there so, cook only for you three."

"Oh, I was trying a new recipe with Chicken in it which I have learned in the class today. But that's okay, I could make it for you some other time if your father and Taichi appreciate it."

"Thanks Mom."

"Hikari wait, after this whole Ryan fiasco, did you talk to Takeru, what was his reaction to you making him your boyfriend? Did you clarify the situation to him and cleared the misunderstandings? did you two become friends like your elder brothers?" Her mother enquired stopping her.

"Actually Mom, I collided with him in the corridor of the University in the morning when, I was looking around with Sora, she is Taichi's and Yamato's friend and we both fell down. This made him really angry and even though I apologized, he just ignored it as a result of which I could not speak with him. Then, due to this boyfriend fiasco in the second class, he got even more angrier than before and once again even though we were sitting together for the rest of the class, he sat as though I was not present in the classroom. Then after the college when I was coming home, I heard him playing a guitar sitting in the garden and getting indulged in the tune, I went too near him and when he saw me, he completely lost it and shouted at me. Then when he insulted you and dad by saying that you did not have sufficient money to fulfill my needs, and hence I was behind rich boys making them my boyfriend to take their advantage, even I lost it and shouted back at him promising him that I would never ever come near him, try to talk to him or interfere in his life. After saying this, I ran with all the power in me as far away from his as I could and came home. His words stung me like a venom which made me cry as a result of which I fell asleep in the afternoon. I don't understand why Takeru is behaving this way. He neither talk's with anyone, nor really bothers about the classes. He always wants to remain alone. Why is he so no one knows except Yamato "

"Oh I see, that was the reason you did not call Taichi after reaching home. I must tell you he was really worried about you when he came home. Banging the doors, he entered your room and when he saw you asleep, he was relieved that you were safe and then he calmed down. You should not do this again Hikari your brother really cares for you."

"I know Mom, I forgot to call Taichi because of the turmoil I was in. I will apologize for my mistake and I promise that this kind of thing will never happen again. By the way, where is Taichi?"

"He went to play a game of Soccer with three boys, what were their names? Yeah Daisuke, Alex and ..."

"Ken."

"Yes Ken. How do you know them?"

"They are three of my friends at the University."

"Okay. And one more thing Hikari, eventhough Takeru is not ready to talk with you but you should keep on trying to become his friend. By his behaviour, I think he is nice at heart and something that has happened in the past is the reason for him to be so lonely. I don't know but I think it's a mother's intusion that he wants some love and affection but tries to hide it by wearing a mask of anger. I think he bottles up his feelings inside his heart so that noone discovers his true feelings, so you just keep on trying to make him speak his heart. It may so happen that he might refuse to do so and agin insult you but, promise me that you will not give up hope. Bringing joy in others life is the service to God himself. If you keep on trying it is possible that, he may open up to you and accept you as his friend, do you understand?"

"Yeah Mom, I will try my best." then Hikari saw the time. It was 5:30 p.m. She exclaimed loudly. "Oh my God, I am late. I need to catch the 5:45 pm train to reach the University on time. Bye Mom, I will be back by 9:00."

"Bye dear and be back on time."

After finishing the conversation, Hikari went in the hall at top speed. By the grace of her mother, her pair of shoes which she had thrown in a mess across the hall, were kept in the cupboard. She took them out and wore them very fast. Then thanking her mother, closing the front door with a bang and almost breaking the elevator door while entering the elevator, she reached the ground floor and started running all the way to the station to catch her 5:45 p.m train. After reaching the station and buying the necessary tickets, she boarded the train with a sigh of relief and occupied an empty seat near a boy who was reading a newspaper. He was indifferent about Hikari's arrival on the seat next to him and continued reading the Newspaper. When Hikari turned to look at him, her heart started beating really fast. The boy sitting next to her was none other than Takeru himself, the boy who was glued in her brain since the morning and about whom, she could not stop thinking. At first she thought of going over to some other seat but as though her legs were glued to the floor of the train, she could not get up and instead, fidgeted with her handbag. Sensing Hikari's turmoil, Takeru lowered the newspaper to see who was the person sitting next to him. When he turned to look at her she turned at the same time and their eyes met for a moment, and once again Hikari got lost in those beautiful blue orbs. But the serenity of the atmosphere did not stay long as he once again buried himself in his newspaper ignoring Her presence.

A minute or so full of tension passed in silence. Hikari sat rigid like a statue afraid that any movement from her side might cause the bomb to explode. But all her fear was turned into a surprise because she had not expected what happened next. Takeru spoke to her and when he spoke, it was so soft that she could not hear him properly.

"What are you doing here? What is your problem? Why are you following me everywhere I go? What do you want?"

"Excuse me, what do you mean by saying this?

"I mean to ask you what is your problem? Why are you behind me from the morning?


End file.
